<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunrise by Thegoldenstring</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506403">Sunrise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegoldenstring/pseuds/Thegoldenstring'>Thegoldenstring</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Hand Jobs, Hardcore, Jealous Akaashi Keiji, Jealous Kozume Kenma, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Overstimulation, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Sick Bokuto Koutarou, Top Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegoldenstring/pseuds/Thegoldenstring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto is sick and naturally, Akaashi will take care of him...</p><p> </p><p>but what if Akaashi walks in on Bokuto being kissed by someone?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>247</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>here's "sunrise" after months of avoiding to post this!</p><p> I opened up a Haikyuu shop in red bubble. Maybe you'd like some merch?</p><p>My shop name is: Animastyle</p><p>copy and paste the link:</p><p>https://www.redbubble.com/people/animastyle</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>independent part one is entitled "Rain"</p><p> </p><p>hope u enjoy ♡(◡‿◡✿)</p><p> </p><p>—mama gold</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>warning: This will include some mild Akaashi x kenma scene so hardcore loyal shippers be warned.</p><p> </p><p>"Bokuto san please let go," Akaashi heaved out a sigh, tapping the beefy arms that wrapped around his waist as he sat at the edge of the bed.</p><p>A ray of morning light passed through the thin curtains of Akaashi's room and just as he noticed that it as already morning, Keiji seemed nauseated with the heat inside the room.</p><p>The silver haired man, continued to lay down sideways, savoring the warmth of Akaashi's bare back despite already sweating like a man on a marathon. He was sweating enough for his grey pillowcase to turn a half a shade darker because of sweat.</p><p>Bokuto came down with a fever last night.</p><p>A few hours earlier, Bokuto was a shivering mess, huddled over layers upon layers of blanket, seeking warmth despite the air conditioner turned off, and all windows were shut. The only solution Bokuto would want to take is sleeping against something warm, and who else would fit the requirements than Keiji Akaashi.</p><p>"Why is it so hot?" Bokuto groaned to the air, hands finally untangling and letting Akaashi go. "Akaashi?" His big hand stretched out to the previous place only to sense nothing but plain air—that forced Bokuto's stiff eyelids to open.</p><p>It was like he was looking though a camera lens. His vision were blured apart from the slender figure across from him. His golden eyes can't help but stare down at the bronze skin of akaashi's back—and admittedly the navy blue boxers that tightly hugged the other's ass.</p><p>Seeing Akaashi in his underwear is nothing new, considering he sees him like that every other day after practices, however, today was quite different.</p><p>There wasn't any sense of formality between them whatsoever. There was no boundary as teammates, no boundary as friends nor as schoolmates. there was no boundary at all...</p><p>and for the both of them—it was a satisfactory.</p><p>"Would you like breakfast Bokuto san?" Akaashi threw on a shirt and Bokuto pushed himself up albeit sensing the doubling in his weight. "Should I but you some medicine? you're running a fever today."</p><p>"Mnm—" the ace rubbed his eyes. "—I'll get better soon. Let's have miso soup for breakfast." Bokuto's pants seemed tighter when he arched his chest out, and at the same time, the tightness in his crotch began to manifest as physically painful.</p><p>the ace looked down at his crotch.</p><p>"Ah," Koutaro deadpanned, pulling a pillow and pressing down on it to hide the sight. "Sorry, it'll calm down in a moment."</p><p>Akaashi's eyes caught a sight of it. Though it wasn't the first time he saw Bokuto have a hard on, it seems like this morning is a bit more bigger than usual considering how Bokuto wasn't able to release last night. A tinge of guilt breezed pass Akaashi's nape, making him ponder for a slight second as his eyes were locked on the pillow that covered the ace's crotch.</p><p>"Akaashi you perv," He laughed with a hoarse voice, amused by how shamelessly Akaashi seemed to be staring daggers at his morning wood. Though Bokuto did laugh, he hated to admit it but it slightly hurt. It was bigger and tighter than usual and it seems like 'waiting for a few moments' isn't going to work out.</p><p>bottom line is—He needs to rub it out.</p><p>"Sit down at the edge of the bed." The setter made his way back to the bed, and yanked the pillow out of Koutaro's lap catching him off by surprise.</p><p>"Woah! Akaashi what are—"</p><p>The raven haired man didn't reply but slid a knee in between the ace's thighs, his slender fingers then parting Bokuto's beefy legs. The bulge was big and seemed like it was on the verge of releasing. It looked painful but rather than sense pain, Bokuto was more focused on viewing Keiji from above.</p><p>He didn't protest when Keiji knelt and used a dirty shirt as something to kneel on.</p><p>Keiji was in between his legs. Never—In a million years had he ever expected to see Akaashi bent down and ready to take him.</p><p>"Er...akaashi are you su—AH!" Akaashi's dry hands wrapped around Bokuto's erection, his eyes perplexed at the lenght and the with of the thing. Not only is Bokuto blessed with a big body and looks, he was also blessed down there. The feeling of that big thing entering back there sends his mind in a frenzy.</p><p>Akaashi took the tip in his mouth and dragged his rough and sluggish tongue at the tip of Bokuto's shaft. Akaashi's mouth was warm but the tip being in his mouth wasn't enough. It hurts so bad to stop the urge to ram his dick inside Akaashi's throat but he doesn't want to hurt his lover in any way.</p><p>The setters hands peeled off from the member, instead wrapping around Bokuto's thigh. He did it f for counter measures— to keep it in place for what he's about to do. He parted from the tip and licked his lips, hunger evident in Keiji's eyes.  Though Bokuto could only make out the tuft locks of akaashi's raven hair, he sensed the small waves of lust emmiting from Keiji's whole body.</p><p>And he basked in it for a few moments before completely being taken aback by the whirpool of ecstacy. Every inch of his being was rubbing against a soft slippery flesh. Akaashi's hot breath touched every part of his cock, the tongue cushioning the underside.</p><p>"Gah?!" Bokuto's feet nearly flicked up if Keiji hadn't held it in place. He was taking Bokuto's lenght so well, not even once had he felt Akaashi's teeth touching his member and Akaashi didn't seem to be suffering nor is he even choking at how deep he's taking it in. He's not gagging.</p><p>Akaashi doesn't have a gag reflex yet ever so often his throat would clench down.</p><p>"Akaashi ho—hold on i—gah!"</p><p>Akaashi began to bob his head up and down, the tip and sides of bokuto's member curving down to his throat and rubbing on the slimy but smooth cavities of his mouth. His tongue rubbed underneath too, sending tickles of pleasure to the spiker's crotch.</p><p>The silver haired man can't sit still for a moment. His legs flinched every now and then at the irregualar beats of pleasure, and even for Akaashi it was hard pushing the other down. Even more so when Keiji began to suck.</p><p>"Akaashi I'm cummi—" he tangled the locks of hair inbetween his big fingers tugging on it as Akaashi's sucking turned more rigorous along with the movement of his head. Bokuto had been drenched in beads of sweat but at the same time is drowning in mind breaking ecstacy simply from a head. His back arched as the tickle and pinprics crept fast from his stomach to the very tip of his own member, pleasure emitting as thick hot semen that flowed down akaashi's stomach. The pleasure of ejeculating sent his whole body shivering for a good duration even kore when akaashi continued to move his tongue.</p><p>Bokuto's semen was thick.</p><p>Akaashi swallowed every last drop and pulled away from Bokuto, wiping his mouth to rid of the smudged saliva surounding his lips. Bokuto took a moment to catch his breath, eyebrows slightly furrowed from the lingering euphoria of the head he was given.</p><p>Keiji wiped his lips and stood up, ruffling Bokuto's messy bedhair in the process.</p><p>"I'll head out to the supermarket to buy some ingredients. just lay down in bed and i'll be back in a few minutes."</p><p>○○○</p><p>"Sorry you had to wait Bokuto san, the line in the market was lo—" Akaashi's sentence ended quite abruptly upon the realization that there was some heavy tension being carried by the wind. Upon entering, the house had gone far too silent with not even a single breathing heard.</p><p>The setter placed the items over a random counter, eyes wandering around the space to search for signs of the silver haired man's presence. He made his way to the bathtoom but it was unnocupied, same goes for the kitchen, the backyard and the living room. the guestroom was unnocupied too leaving one place left in the house for Bokuto to be in.</p><p>Akaashi slowly made it upstairs, Anxiety creeping up on him every step of the way. It was too silent for a house that is occupied by two people—moreover one of the occupants was Bokuto. By then he would've greeted Akaashi by the door or greet from another room, shouting 'welcome back' but there wasn't anyone to do so.</p><p>Could Koutaro have passed out? or maybe he's sleeping.</p><p>A cold sweat came down from Akaashi's back when he stood in front of his bedroom door. What would he have done igf he found Bokuto on the ground? What if bokuyo left while he was still sick? What if Bokuto ran after him because he took such a long time at the supermarket?</p><p>He wants his question answered and so he wrapped his fingets around thr brass knob, twisting it and pushing the door open.</p><p>Before he could get a view of the bedroom, the sounds of cloth rubbing against cloth managed to make its way to his ears, albeit really faint.</p><p>"Mmph!" Bokuto groaned when a certain someone's lips were pressed against his own.</p><p>It was certainly not Akaashi's lips that's for sure.</p><p>A man pinned Bokuto's body down onto the bed while the ace continued to struggle. He squirmed in place trying to urge the guy away but it seems that he didn't have the enough strenght to do so. The black haired stranger finally parted with a chuckle while staring down at the pinned spiker beneath him.</p><p>"There you go, you got a magical kiss from me. You'll be healed in no time  Bo." Kuroo had a mischiveous grin on his face and before he could step away from bokuto, His head cocked towards the door, oblivous to Akaashi's presence.</p><p>Bokuto followed suit when he noticed that Kuroo stated at the direction for far too long. it took him a moment to process the male figure by the door. A mix of disgust and annoyance riddled Bokuto's body because of Kuroo's playful kiss and god knows what happens when akaashi might walk up on—</p><p>Bokuto's pale face lost all the color it had left.</p><p>"Akaashi?!" Bokuto yelled and magically mustered all the force needed to push Kuroo off him.</p><p>"Kenma..." Kuroo mumbled, eyeing the figure next to Akaashi. The blonde haired timid guy was expressionless at the sight, his high caliber brain also unable to process the sight.</p><p>Keiji didn't notice Kenma's presence but he wasn't too bothered with it as much as the sight of Bokuto being kissed by Kuroo. Kenma's lover pinned down Akaashi's lover. As if that wasn't enough—Kuroo even kissed Bokuto on the lips.</p><p>Kenma had just taken a short trip to the toilet and then he walks up in that scene. Great.</p><p>Neither of the setters had any comprehensible expressions on their faces. They were as blank as a slate, eyes devoid of any emotion.</p><p>Inside though—it was like a a bird caught up in a thunderstorm. Both of their hearts beated dangersouly fast, and everytime it did, it was like something was peiricing through it over and over again.</p><p>"Akaashi—I can explain!" The ace got on his feet but imedeately fell to his knees when Kuro pushed him down to get to Kenma first, Kenma didn't move but kept his eyes on Kuroo the whole time. Worry and sadness were littered all over Kuroo's eyes especially since Kenma's eyes seemed void. The blondie's eyes were looking at him, yes, but they seemed lost somewhere.</p><p>The tall black haired man stretched his hand out to reach for his setter but Akaashi blocked him.</p><p>Keiji's outstretched hand was long enough to touch the door frame, preventing Kuroo from further closing in the distance with the blonde.</p><p>"Akaashi?" Kuroo asked quite confused.</p><p>"Would you be staying for lunch?" Aakashi asked.</p><p>"I need to talk to ken—"</p><p>"Would you be staying for lunch?" Akaashi repeated.</p><p>It doesnt take two to notice that Keiji wasn't in a pleasant mood.</p><p>He didn't look mad but he was raidiating with anger, enough to cast a dark shadow on his face.</p><p>A lump manifested in both the spiker's throats, leaving them unsure wether to pursue the topic at hand or drop it as fast as Akaashi did.</p><p>"Su—sure." Kuroo nodded. Finally Akaashi's hand fell down to his side, and Kuroo took the opportunity to approach his lover once more—only this time, it was Kenma who willingly pulled away. Not knowing what to do, Kenma simply followed Akaashi down the flight of stairs and didn't even spare a single word for Kuroo.</p><p>Bokuyo and Kuroo knew deep down that the both of them fucked up big time.</p><p>and neither of them know what's going to happen.</p><p>○○○</p><p>"Lunch is ready." Akaashi knocked on the door, frame of his own room to call out to the two distressed intelectual facing each other with such intensity. Kuroo and Bokuto pulled away from each other just as they heard Akaashi footsteps fading out.</p><p>Both of them dashed out of the room, Bokuto stopping a few steps behind Kuroo. Right off the bat, The ace was able to notice that Akaashi isn't in his house clothes. He had a backpack with him and he was wearing a blazer and a black shirt, matching it with some ripped jeans and sneakers.</p><p>In short: An outfit like he was about to leave.</p><p>"Kenma, you're leaving?" Kuroo threw the question at thr blondie who also  had his bag on his shoulders. Kenma didn't respond despite not having any reason to not respond. He didn't even dare make eye contact.</p><p>All of them went to the door but the two tall guys kept their respectable distance, praying for some sort of miracle to happen that would stop Keiji and Akaashi from leaving. They didn't know what to do apart from apologizing but even now, it would seem ineffective.</p><p>"Don't forget to do the dishes." Akaashi said, opening the door.</p><p>"What time will you be coming back?" Bokuto asked.</p><p>Akaashi and kenma left without another word.</p><p> </p><p>there was a heavy silence in between the two best friends.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck." Kuroo and Bokuto urttered in unison before collapsing to the floor.</p><p>They were so screwed.</p><p>"What the heck should I do?" Koutarou mumbled. The mild diziness began to manifest, and it wasnt helping that his heart was palpitating out of anxiety. "Fuck—Akaashi's mad."</p><p>"Kenma's also mad. How am I going to...Argh! Shit I'm worried about him. Where ate they going? Should we follow them?"</p><p>"Its fine—" a round of cough escaped Bokuto's lips, and he had to look away before he could calm himself down." Akaashi's with him. They'll be fine." he added. Despite the entrance being hot, Bokuto's fingertips were freezing and his body was turning rigid by the second, ultimately reminding him thay he was in no position to move too much, let alone think too much.</p><p>but how can he not?</p><p>"Are you not worried about you and Akaashi? didn't you just make up with him a while ago?"</p><p>"Of course i'm worried you ugly streetcat." Bokuto scolwed. "What would you do if you see your lover being pinned down on the bed by their best friend." He retorted before sneezing.</p><p>lover? Kuroo asked.</p><p> </p><p>he blinked twice.</p><p> </p><p>oh.</p><p> </p><p>oh no.</p><p> </p><p>"YOU AND AKAASHI ARE TOGETHER?!" Kuroo shouted standing up. the magnitude of the situation fianlly shook him awake, justifyung why Akaashi was so mad upon walking in on them. "You didn't tell me! Since when?!"</p><p>"Last night. To make matters worse he and I just finished fighting— then you had to act like that. Heck it isn't even a week since we started dating and I already screwed up!"</p><p>"I am so sorry. I didn't know! should I go after them? maybe I can take the blame for you. It really is my fault to begin with since I was the one who forced you."</p><p>"Just give Akaashi some space." Bokuto sighed brfote letting out a fit of coughs. "It's just a hunch but... this small brain of mine is saying that Akaashi isn't mad at me."</p><p>"what? then why did he leave?"</p><p>●●●</p><p>"Are you mad at Bokuto san?" Kenma asked, fiddling with the cherry stem of his sundae. Akaashi was eating his Taiyaki in peace, taking in the view of the crowd passing by.</p><p>They sat on a high stool infront of the window of the ice cream parlour. It was a spontaneous place to pick, and a bad one since they haven't had their lunch, but neither of them had the stomach to eat something healthy.</p><p>"Bokuto san?" Akaashi asked but shook his head side to side. "No, not really." There wasn't any sense of anger towards the ace for a number of reasons.</p><p>One, it was Kuroo pining Bokuto down. Two, Bokuto was sick hence he couldn't fight back and three, and three, Akaashi knows that Kuroo was only goofing off.</p><p>Seeing Kuroo and Bokuto kiss isn't realky a nerve wracking scene— nor is it new. The both of them had kissed countless of times intentionally or unintentionally yet the bothh of them always draw the line that screams 'we're just two bros. No homo.'</p><p>"Then why did you leave?"</p><p>"You look like you were having a bad time. It's your first issue with kuroo since you've been together right?" Akaashi smiled. "I left so that you have a reason to excuse yourself from Kuroo."</p><p>Kenma's lips tightened. He took a spoon full of icecream and shoved it up his mouth.</p><p>Akaashi only watched as Kenma's cheeks began to puff the more he filled his mouth without taking time to swallow.</p><p>Soon enough Kenma's cheeks weren't the only things puffing.</p><p>To akaasbi's surprise—Kenma's eyes started to produce beads of tears that cascaded down his cheeks, yet the blondie continued to eat his heart out, not denying the fact that he was crying in front of Akaashi and in broad daylight.</p><p>"Stupid kuroo..." Kenma uttered. Akaashi slid his ice cream towards the smaller setter and went on with admiring the outside, allowing the other to silently bawl his eyes out while eating the second bowl of ice cream.</p><p>The afternoon flew by hastily— and Akaashi managed to get the issue off of Kenma's mind by slightly spoiling him around town. The places they went to weren't anything surprising or lavish nor is it anything new but it was certainly some places to release some stress and get Kenma's mind off of things.</p><p>9 pm struck and both of the setter's phone had been vibrating since it stuck 8:30 —obviously because of their lovers. For Kenma, many questions were asked yet not one in those text bubbles were the words 'I am sorry' which ticked him off.</p><p>the small setter clenched his teeth and looked around for a way to instill revenge then his eyes landed on Akaashi. Kenma's mind came up with such a dangerous plan that Kuroo might have regretted to have such a genius and calculating plan.</p><p>"Akaashi, are you mad at Kuroo?" Kenma asked, eyes noticing a love hotel directly behind the raven haired setter. Akaashi didn't reply but his face despite being blank, says it all.</p><p>"Great," Kenma chimed, reaching for Akaashi's band and pulling him closer towards the neon signed building. "I have a plan."</p><p>Akaashi let himself be dragged in as Kenma paid for a room, pulling him into an elevator and waiting for the door to open on their floor.</p><p>A minute later Keiji and Kozume were in the same slightly erotic looking room. Kenma was distracted by his phone, but he took a moment to glance around and capture an image of it.</p><p>Kenma: Kenma sent a photo.</p><p>Kenma: Akaashi, I'm already in the room.</p><p>Kenma: oops wrong send</p><p>Kuroo: KENMA WHAT THE FUCK</p><p>Kuroo: ARE YOU IN A LOVE HOTEL????</p><p>Kuroo: I KNOW THAT INTERIOR DESIGN</p><p>Kuroo: KENMA I SWEAR IF YOU'RE DOING THIS ON PURPOSE YOU BETTER STOP</p><p>Kuroo: I know your mad at me buy please dont do this</p><p>Kuroo: leave yhat room immedeatly</p><p>Kenma: no.</p><p>Kuroo: Kenma don't be a hardass</p><p>Kenma: why are u mad? ilm only sleeping with akaashi</p><p>Kuroo: ONLY??!?!?!?!?</p><p>Kuroo: Kenma I don't think if you know this buy AKAASHI IS A SWITCH</p><p>Kuroo: HE COULD JUMP AT YOU ANYTIME</p><p>"You're a switch?" Kenma asked Akaashi who took off his blazer. There was no malicious intent in the air as Kenma sat at the edge of the seat reading the spam text of Kuroo. Yet he was far too late to notice how Akaashi had crawled behind his back, pulling the blondie back to rest on his chest.</p><p>"Akaashi?" Kenma turned his head only to flinch at the contact of akaashi's tongue dragging around his ears. "Akaashi wai—ngh." Kenma dropped his phone, as he shivers at the cold contact, noticing how the raven haired man's hand began to slid under his shirt.</p><p>Admitedly it wasn't unpleasant.</p><p>His slender fingers began to drag along the pale skin of Kozume's torso, stroking every curvature with such gentle fingers. Both of Akaashi's hand worked their way up while his lips planted soft kisses on Kenma's ear. Kenma was only shivering yet he didn't pull away. Akaashi's hands expertly climbed up his chest, fiddling his breast and circling it with his fingers.</p><p>"Akaashi—" Kenma slightly trembled. "Are we going all the—"</p><p>"Don't worry we aren't." Akaashi cooed. His blue eyes descended down to the tent that's uncomfortably strained by Kenma's pants.  "I doub't he'd like that." He added, one hand undoing Kenma's pants.</p><p>Akaashi glanced at his phone resting nearby as the duration time of the phone call increases. Above the running time, "Bokuto Koutarou".</p><p> </p><p>The Fukurodani setter peeled his eyes away from the phone continuing to 'pamper' Kenma. He kissed down thr smalled one's neck, while his fingers worked the tent up even more, touching and stroking it through the black boxer breifs.</p><p>"Akaashi—AH!" Kenma's jolted forward when the bigger one wrapped his hands around Kenma's lenght, stroking it gently. The other hand of Akaashi was too occupied teasing Kenma's nipple, stroking it and pinching, causing a mix of pleasure and pain overcoming the smaller setter.</p><p>Akaashi began to pump faster and faster and in turn Kenma's breathing became ragged and unable to catch up. the smaller one's face had turned red and his eyes only focused on the bronze colored hand that was wtapped around his cock. It wasn't helping that Akaashi's breating on his ear.</p><p>the whimpers and moans of Kenma were adorable and resemble a kitten mewling for touch.</p><p>"Keiji I think I'm about to—" Kenma bit his lip when Akaashi's hand closed tighter and pumped faster to make him release. The electrical bolts manifested at the pit of Kenma's stomach. Kenma's muscles turned solid and he entrusted all of his weight on Akaashi's chest. His legs straightened and dipped onto the sheets as his body shivers from the release.</p><p>Akaashi stopped for a moment as Kenma's cock twitched, watching as semen began to squirt out onto the pure white blanket. Kenma was small and perfectly fits in his chest, yet the feeling didn't satisfy him.</p><p>Rather than that, the idea of the one being held appeased him more, especially if it was a big buff silverhaired man holding him.</p><p>"Akaashi—AH Stop! I already—" Keiji continued to pump his hand mind off somewhere else.</p><p>The image of Bokuyo being pinned down hit him hard, and subconsiouly, he continued to pump kenma more.</p><p>"Ah—Akaa—Akaashi! Stop i—AHN!" Kenma threw his head back, mewling at the touch. "Akaashi—I think—"Kenma's sentence was cut short by Akaashi's lips pressed against his own, tongue agressively pushing in. Kenma's hard on began to twitch but Kenma was also occupied with kissing Akaashi back, overwhelmed by the rough movements.</p><p>Keiji pumped tighter and nudged Kenma more to the edge—then out of the blue, The image of Kuroo kissing Bokuto lighted a dangerous flame inside him.</p><p>It was a suffocating pain and it had caught him off guard that his teeth automatically clenched down.</p><p>Kenma released once more and as another round of semen dripped onto the sheets, Behind Kenma, Blood also dripped down from Akaashi's mouth.</p><p>Keiji winced at the pain amd pulled away from Kenma, hands unable to wipe the string of blood flowing down because his hands were dirty.</p><p>Kenma seemed too worm out to notice that Keiji was bleeding and so the bigger setter made his way to the bathroom, at the same time hearing footsteps out the hall. Heavy footsteps.</p><p>It mustve been Kuroo.</p><p>He pulled his bag that was near the door and sneaked into thr bathroom, wiping his hands without making a noise. As he washed his mouth, the redish-but-transparent fluid from his mouth began to go down the sink. He let that distract him from the rage and jealousy welling up inside him—well, maybe also to distract him from hearing Kenma and Kuroo making out outside the bathroom.</p><p>He heaved out a sigh and quitely left the motel room as if he was never there to begin with. For the first time in a while—He was a mess.</p><p>○○○</p><p>3 am.  it was already 3 am and Akaashi had no choice but to end up back home. He didnt want to but it hit him that he had a sick lover back there</p><p>Kenma: Sorry for assuming you were a switch</p><p>Kenma: it turns out Kuroo exaggerated so that I wont be in the same room as you</p><p>Akaashi: It's fine. I hope you already made up.</p><p>"I'm back." Akaashi said, not even sure if Bokuto was still there. He might've left a few hours ago or might have gone to bed.</p><p>Well—Akaashi stood corrected.</p><p>Sitting right at the entrance hall encased in a blanlet and a hoodie was Bokuto. He leaned on the wall, his eyes shut close and visibly  tired as evidence by the lines under his eyes.</p><p>A fluffy warm feeling in akaashi's chest overcame his nervousness.</p><p>"Bokuto," Keiji called with a soft voice. He knelt down to the spiker's level and pressed his lips against his, stirring the owl awake.</p><p>"Akaashi?" Koutarou yawned. "Welcome back,"  He wrapped his arms around Akaashi's neck and craned him down with him, savoring the warmth that Akaashi gave. He was no longer cold nor did he have a fever but Akaashi's warmth was something magical and euphoric.</p><p>"Let's go to the bedroom."</p><p>The both of them made their way to the said room and just as Akaashi was about to lay Bokuto down, Bokuto spun them both making Akaashi fall onto the bed instead. He stuck a knee in between Akaashi's legs and his buff arms situated itself on the side of Akaashi's face.</p><p>"Good to see you aren't sick anymore, Bokuto-san."</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"Don't be. I'm not mad at you." Thr setter tenderly stroked Bokuyo's cheek. The touch deprived ace leaned in to Akaashi's soft hands, closing his eyes and letting the moment drown him away. "I just did that so Kenma and Kuroo could have some space."</p><p>"So you're not mad at me?"</p><p>"No. Come here." Akaashi yanked Bokuto down and their faces were side by side. Akaashi slithered his hands inbetween the ace's arms, hugging it tightly.</p><p>Then all of a sudden, a cold fluid came into contact with Bokuto's ears.</p><p>The sloppy licking of Akaashi's tongue had an adverse effect on Bokuto's crotch, and coincidentally, Bokuto's crotch was inline with Akaashi's.</p><p>His own tent pressed against something equally as hard and it took a moment for Bokuto to realize that Akaashi was also in the same state.</p><p>Koutarou slid down to Akaashi's side and kissed him very passionately, the tips of their tongue rubbing and probing at each other, mildly asserting dominance. Bokuto's hands unbuckled Keiji's belt and zipped his pants down while Keiji took off Bokuto's shirt. He kicked his pants off, and slowly, without noticing, Bokuto's kisses began to turn vigorous.</p><p>Bokuto began to nibble om Keiji's lips, tugging at it and pulling before diving back down to push his tongue in. He explored Keiji's mouth while fighting Akaashi's tongue yet it was cut short when Keiji pulled to catch his breath.</p><p>a thread of saliva broke off and Keiji's lips had been coated with a thick layer of glistening saliva. Bokuto's fingers rubbed on Akaashi's lips and Akaashi let it be, closing his eyes to sense Bokuto's big fingers rubbing against the tongue and the upper cavern of his mouth.</p><p>Once Bokuto figured that it was coated enough, his lips left a trail of kisses down Akaashi's flawless skin, starting from the back of the ears—to the jaw, down to his collarbone and down to the middle of his chest.</p><p>Keiji was stripped of his underwear and there he found himself sprawled on the bed, underneath Bokuto. The cold slimy fingers probed up on his entrance and while it did make its way in, Bokuto's tongue was distracting Keiji from the stinging sensation beneath.</p><p>The ace's tongue licked the tip of Akaashi's bud, encircling it and making sure it was coated with fluids. he licked on it as he scisored Keiji's hole. Stretching it out so that they wouldn't have further complications in the next moments.</p><p>"You're still tight even after what we did last night."</p><p>"Ah...Dont point it ou—Ngh?!" Bokuto's fingers were thick and long so it doesn't take long for hims to find his loverls sweets spot once more. The striking pleasure had Keiji arching his back but the ace's arms pinned him down.</p><p>"Kouta—" Bokuto's hands disappeared ftom Akaashi's insides but something far larger was rubbed against his entrance. Akashi closed his eyes shut and covered his mouth by biting into his arm, muffling the whimpers and moans the were begging to escape as Bokuto pushes his thick cock in him.</p><p>His walls were stretched more than Bokuto's fingers did and for a moment, Bokuto did not dare move. The soft hot flesh enveloping Bokuto's being throbbed greatly, squeezing him in the process.</p><p>"Ghng...Akaashi—You're throbbing..." Bokuto pulled the setter's legs up his shoulders and slightly pulled back. Akaashi opened his mouth yo tell him not to move but He choked on the words when Bokuto rammed into him without warning.</p><p>"AH!" Akaashi's eyes flew open. His stomach. His stomach felt like it was being stuffed. He felt so full and bloated yet it feels good.</p><p>"Sorry Akaashi—" Bokuto pulled out. Akaashi could only look down at the man between his legs. "I don't think I can be gentle." Just as he said it, the silver haired man thrusted his hips forward repeatedly in a fast pace.</p><p>The bed was creaking.</p><p>Their skins clapped together.</p><p>Squelching and moans filled the room like a broken record.</p><p>"Kou—tarou—Hah—Deeper...more...AH!" Keiji begged, gripping on the sheets and burrying his face on the pillow to muffle such lewd sounds. Bokuto was now thrusting from behind and Keiji was on his knees. It seemed like a good position to easily acess Keiji's good spots, but it was insufficient.</p><p>Koutarou couldn't see Akaashi's faces and the position allowed Keiji's noises to be muffled.</p><p>"Tch." Bokuto lowered his torso down to press against Keiji's glistening back. His one hand supported his whole body while the other wrapped around the setters neck to tilt it up.</p><p>"What is it keiji?" He asked upon seeing the erotic, hazy expression of his lover. He thrusted deeper which made Akaashi let ouy an abrupt yelp.</p><p>"You  look like you're about to break. Should I pull out?" Bokuto mumbled, suggesting some orgasmic denial— though he didn't really plan on doing so. </p><p>The question plucked a chord in the setter's mind and when it did, He had a flip switched in him.</p><p>The raven haired setter pushed the big guy down onto the bed and straddled him, dick still inside his warm and soft hole. The pressure of Akaashi sitting down at his dick is different from him thrusting in him.</p><p>It felt much better.</p><p>"I want to come, Bokuto." Akaashi lifted himself up and fell back down making Bokuto and Him moan in unison. He did the same thing over and over yet Bokuto felt like he needed to do something.</p><p>He groped on akaashi's tender ass and slammed him down while he thrusted up at the same time making Koutaro's tip press against Keiji's hilt.</p><p>"GAH!" Thr action caught him by surprise. Bokuto smirked at the erotic sight of Akaashi's neked body. The ace continued to repeat the same action over and over againt until Akaashi couldn't coordinate with him anymore. He couldn't even think straight.</p><p>He could see the swirling colors in his eyes every thrust his lover gives him, and as the colors grew stronger, so does the  tidal wave in his stomach. Akaashi's back gave out and he could no longer straddle the ace, so he fell on his back, The golen eyes man now up on him again.</p><p>"Akaashi..." Bokuto called. Of course Akaashi looked and when he did, Bokuto thrusted in again, once more catching the setter of guard.</p><p>The spiker loved seeing Akaashi being caught off guard</p><p>Keiji was a mess of sweat and pleasure. Every thrust that Bokuto gave was like a drug being pumped in his veins. It was mind breaking and incomparable to anything else he had experienced.</p><p>and soom enough, Keiji's body gave in.</p><p>Like a plane struck by lightning, Akaashi's abdomen had been grounded with electrifiying pleasure. "Bokuto san I'm—Ah—hah!"</p><p>Bokuto meanwhile was about to release too, his thick cock twitching inside Akaashi's tightening hole. He continued to thrust in though and even Bokuto was no longer holding back his grunts and moans.</p><p>"Bokuto san—Bokuto san—" In between his legs, the setter could  see the seriousness of his lover's expression. He was so focused on thrusting inside him that he didnt notice the scowl on his own face.</p><p>The breezing pricks inside his stomach grew tighter and tighter with every thrust Bokuto gives in and at the one last thtust Bokuto gave, it was like all of Keiji's resolve had been torn down.</p><p>His hole clamped on Bokuto's manhood, squeezing out his jizz. The pleasure had the both of them going stiff. As a way to subtly confort hismelf, Akaashi pulled Bokuto down and bit on his shoulder, clawing his back as he shivered uncontrolably.</p><p>Koutaro's cum was being squeezed up inside him, filling him. yet—</p><p>It seems like Bokuto still unsatisfied.</p><p>They kept their postion for a good minute as they both relieve themselves but one little thrust indicated that it wasnt the end yet.</p><p>"Ahng..." Keiji moaned when Bokuto's still hard dick pulled out before pushing in. He did it so fast that the semen could barely ooze out.</p><p>He thrusted again, this time the sensation of semen squelching inside him made things even more erotic and explicit. Bokuto's expression was still in a scowl, but his hands wrapped around Keiji's hard cock.</p><p>"Bokuto san!" Akaashi yelped. Koutarou began to pump Akaashi's dick repratedly, gripping on it at the exact pressure Akaashi wants.</p><p>He bucked his hips forward and pulled out before thrusting in and pulling back out again.</p><p>He did it over and over that the setter couldn't form coherent words and was just a moaning mess.</p><p>"I'm—AH—com—ming again —AH—Boku—to sa—n!' Keiji warns before his body tensed up again. Strings of white came out of Akaashi's dick, splattering to his chest golden chest. Once more his warm hole clammed down on bokuto's hard shaft.</p><p>Unfortunately Bokuto still hasn't released. So he took liberty of Akaashi's helpless state, thrusting back into him again. His hips pushed forward, every thrust smooth and deep but quick. Akaashi was already squirming in place, unable to distinguish what was happening all around him.</p><p>"More..." Koutarou mumbled, thrusting and thrusting and thrusting until he also came inside for the second time.</p><p>but he wasn't finished yet.</p><p>He pushed himself in his lover again, and Akaashi didn't have the energy to resist. Instead, he wrapped his hands around bokuto's wrist and closed his eyes, letting Bokuto do whatever he wants to his body.</p><p>His head was being thrown back and his lips parted but no voice came out.</p><p>His chest heaved up and down and his legs twitched at every push and pull. Akaashi couldn't feel a single thing apart from being hot inside. Even in Bed, Bokuto's energy is not something to be messed with.</p><p>Bokuto thrusted deep and released again.</p><p>Another round and Akaashi came for the third time.</p><p>Another round then Keiji came again for the fourth time.</p><p>then the fifth time.</p><p>then the sixth time.</p><p>Bokuto finally—after countless of rounds, fell down beisde the bed, catching his breath while Akaashi's body had gone limp. The jizz was still oozing out of Akaashi's ass but he didnt seem to mind though Bokuto was still guilty.</p><p>"I'm sorry for being too rough on our first time, Akaashi." Bokuto rubbed circles on his lover's shoulder. The setter turned towards him, not caring about the sticky sensation inbetween his thighs.</p><p>"It's fine. I guess it's understandable considering what I made you listen to earlier." Keiji recalled. it was at that moment when he was glancing on the phone when  he was giving Kenma a handjob.</p><p>Only then did the ace remeber that such incident really did happen.</p><p>"Wait—" Bokuto propped hismelf up and glanced down at Akaashi. " Did you and Kozume do it?" his eyes gleamed with hope for it to be a 'no'.</p><p>Keiji found that endearing.</p><p>"I dont know. Maybe." Akaashi turned his back on him again and snuggled with the pillow. the warm hand that suddenly groped his ass stirred him awake. A sting hit his hips at the mere touch and all of a sudden, he was reminded that he was sore.</p><p>He won't hold if Bokuto went on.</p><p>"No. I didn't. I didn't do it with him. so don't make a move on me."</p><p>"That's good to know." Bokuto sounded like he smiled. The silver haired fellow was still propped up on his elbows but this time, his eyes lingered through the thinly curtained window.</p><p>The sky, was ever rarely a beautiful color during the morning but today— it was a beautiful shade of yellow and pink, casting the warm hue into the neighborhood</p><p>Bokuto laid down beside Akaashi, satisfied with life.</p><p>"The sunrise is beautiful today." Akaashi commented.</p><p>Bokuto planted a kiss on Akaashi's exposed nape; "it is."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Something...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shamelessly plugging my red bubble store XD</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I opened up a Haikyuu shop in red bubble. Maybe you'd like some merch?</p><p>link is here:</p><p>https://www.redbubble.com/people/animastyle</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes I know, I'm very daring to try and plug my store here but hey, I advertise whenev.er I can XD</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Maybe you guys can suggest some character ships i could do? </p><p>Hinata x Kenma is out of the list since—well (⊜‿⊜✴）*wink wink*</p><p> </p><p>expect a kenmaxHinata story entitled "gold"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>